The present invention refers to co-pending Application Nos. GB9413716.3, and GB9418349.8, both entitled "Telecommunications Network".
The term Network Termination (NT) used in the above referenced Application No. GB9413716.3 has been replaced in the present application by Network Termination Equipment (NTE). It should be realised that the two terms are interchangeable in the context of these applications.
The invention relates to an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) based Passive Optical Network (PON) system to handle up to 50M of bidirectional traffic for each customer. The PON can scale from a few customers to 4000+ customers using active and/or passive splitting, utilising the best aspects of Time Division Multiplex (TDM) Wave Division Multiplexing (WDM), Time Division Multiplex Access (TDMA) and ATM without their problems.